1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic sheet which is able to be used directly as a piece of ordinary mass media and be easily assembled to be a stereoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stereoscopic devices for viewing stills as a three-dimensional image, designed for easy assembly, have hitherto been disclosed in, for instance, Japanese
Utility Model Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 49-44259 (1974) and 49-17676 (1974), Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 52-22276 (1977), and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 53-140455 (1978), 55-52119 (1980), 56-161613 (1981), 57-136920 (1982), 57-142715 (1982), 57-136919 (1982), 61-116320 (1986), 61-128619 (1986) and 62-109135 (1987).
However, the conventional stereoscopic devices disclosed in the above publications, formed mainly of a sheet material such as cardboard, are designed primarily for only easy assembly of a stereoscope and, therefore, are inconvenient for the use of the sheet material itself as a piece of advertising or other mass media.